Stupid America
by PychoticPersonified
Summary: These are the journal entries of when England was forced to visit America with eleven other countries. Since England has a bad mouth this is rated T. There will be USxUK in later chapters plus other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Friday, August 2

Bloody git. He of all people wanted us to act _human_ and go to a _normal_ school. What the hell was he thinking? No way was this happening. Not in a hundred years would I think that America would have that idea. Nor did I want to believe that some other nations actually agreed to it. Where did these people come from?

At first it was just America. I thought everyone would decline like always. Japan of course went with him and so did Italy. France oddly enough wanted to visit. Russia, as scary as he is, said yes. Prussia and Italy got Germany to come as well as Italy's brother. Spain wanted to go with his little Romano. Greece thought it would be a good idea to take a break from digging. Since Greece said yes Turkey refused the offer. Canada was visiting Cuba next week but afterwards he would join us. Let's not forget little Sealand.

Everyone else were either busy or had made up an excuse. In the end, only eleven said yes. I tried to say no. Both Sealand and that frog were going so I'd rather stay back home, but somehow America himself convinced me not to. Damn him.

Tomorrow morning is when my flight takes off. It has been awhile since I last visited America's home. He had taken me on a huge tour of some of his largest cities and best tourist hot spots. But this time we would have other countries with us to ruin the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, August 3

I'm on the plane right now. America texted me a moment ago saying, "4 skool we will need diff names. U can make up ur own if u want. So is every 1 else. ttyl."

I hardly understood what he was saying. Couldn't he just type like a normal person? But I did understand mostly what he said. We have to have real names instead of our country's. This is hard. I've only been called England or Britain. Never have I had the need to be human.

Well I do have a lot of legends about royalty. The most famous one would have to be about the round table. They had a king named Arthur. There was also a Chris Kirkland who is on my football team. He is one of my favorite goalkeepers most recently.

Arthur…Kirkland…Arthur Kirkland. It doesn't sound too bad. I'll tell America at dinner. I just hope he doesn't pick something stupid for his name. Knowing him he probably will.

* * *

><p>I made it to my room in one piece. The second I exited the airport, America was waiting for me. First he gave me a bone crushing hug. If he could lift up a buffalo as a kid just imagine it ten times worse after years of working out. Then he shoved me into the passenger seat of his car.<p>

Normally I would drive, since the thought of America driving alone could give me a heart attack, but the roads here confused me. America knew that so he drove us to his house instead.

France was already there along with the Italy bothers, Spain, Germany and Prussia. I'm guessing the frog got here first to piss me off, which it did, while the others all took the same flight. It's a wonder how Germany lived though that. As time went all the others arrived except Canada.

When it was time for dinner we sat down at a large round table. There were thirteen chairs, the exact number of people who were there. There was also food that each country would like sat out. It shocked me. America seemed well prepared. After everyone ate (that was insanity itself), one by one we stated our chosen names.

We went in a clockwise order: America, me, Sealand, Greece, Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Japan, France, Russia, and an empty space for Canada. I feel sorry for Canada but not for France. The frog deserves it.

America got the ball rolling yelling out, "I will be Alfred F. Jones! Okay, your turn England!" So he picked something sensible for once.

"Will you lower your voice the bloody hell down?" I scolded him then continued, "Mine's Arthur Kirkland."

Sealand beamed, "Then I'll be Peter Kirkland!" I'll kill him someday. I'm too tired right now.

Greece was just about to dose off when he mumbled, "Heracles Karpusi."

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Spain said cheerfully and just as loud, if not louder, than America-I mean-Alfred. And why they both have to have middle names?

Romano was the opposite as he sullenly spat out, "Lovino Vargas."

"And I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Italy added.

Thank god Germany was next, "Ludwig. Just Ludwig please."

"My awesome name shall be Gilbert Beilschmidt!" What is up with these damn loud people?

"Honda Kiku," Japan said. But wait, isn't Honda a car company?

That cheeky bastard was next, "Francis Bonnefoy will be moi."

Russia was giving a creepy grin that scarred the living day light out of me. "My new name will be Ivan Braginski."

In Canada's place, Alfred spoke for him, "My brother chose Matthew Williams." So he picked a different last name from Alfred. Most likely to separate himself from America even more.

After that, others started to chat. I didn't feel like hanging around much longer so I told Alfred that I would be going to bed. We said good-night to each other and now I'm writing this.

That's about all that happened. Being with those with so energy wears me out. I'm going to have rest up to prepare for tomorrow. I will be with them all day long not to mention the remainder of the trip. Let's just hope that we won't start a World War III.


End file.
